1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a logic analyzer, and more particularly to a method of fetching data and writing the data into a memory of a logic analyzer.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of digital technology, electronic devices with digital data transmission functions, such as electronic chips, image processing chips for liquid crystal display (LED), complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), and charge coupled device (CCD), are commonly used nowadays.
The logic analyzer is an important element at developing the aforementioned electronic devices, which is useful to analyze the digital data outputted by an electronic device, and therefore to find out if the analyzed electronic device has normal functions.
The conventional logic analyzer fetches the data from an electronic device and writes it into a memory thereof until the memory is full. However, only a little piece among the fetched digital data is useful, so the conventional way of fetching data is ineffective for the usage of the memory, and it may causes unnecessary work for the developers. In conclusion, the conventional method of fetching and writing data needs to be improved.